Rescue Me
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: set in book 7,When Ron splits up with them he is captured and tortured by Voldemort. Harry sees it in his visions, will he and Hermione be able to save Ron in time or will he lose Ron too? PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!


**Prologue **

It had been a whole week since the Godric's Hallow event and a day since the visit to Xenophilius Lovegood where he and Hermione were nearly handed over to the Death Eaters. Exhausted by what he had learned and what had just happened he quickly transitioned into a deep sleep.

He tossed and turned in his sleep and throughout the night he thought he heard Hermione's muffled sobs, something she tried to hide from Harry but he knew. Knew the pain Ron leaving was causing her. Was causing him. But still his anger swallowed that pain for now.

He was then taken out of his troubled dream world and suddenly and thrown into a strange house. The body he was in felt strange and he realized that he was in Voldemort's mind again, feeling his emotions and now reading some of his thoughts.

"_At last . . . at least he's mine!" _Voldemort murmured to himself gleefully and suddenly he saw to his horror Ron Weasley laying on the ground in front of him. No in front of _Voldemort_. Ron was gasping for breath and his eyes were heavily blackened and bruised and parts of his face seemed to be swollen.

"I'm losing my patience Weasley," Voldemort hissed. "All I want to know is where Potter is. You were wise to leave him. I don't see why this should be a problem." Ron, panted and glared at him.

"Go to hell!" He snarled and Voldemort sighed.

"I see I have to train you into obedience before you become one of my Death Eaters."

"That may take awhile," Ron agreed. "Because I'll never join you!"

He gave a soft laugh-_no Voldemort _did-and flickered a smile.

"You say that now," Voldemort murmured. "But we'll see after a few hours here." Harry felt Voldemort raise his wand as if Harry himself was raising it. "_Crucio_." Ron let out a yell that Harry never heard him utter before and watched in horror as he saw Ron wither and scream in pain.

Harry sat out of the bed yelling.

"Harry!" Gasped Hermione as she whipped out her wand from under her pillow. "What's wrong?" She stared at him as he sat gasping in horror and shock. "Does your scar hurt?" She asked worriedly and he shook his head. His scar _was_ actually burning a little but he barely noticed it and he didn't care.

"It's Ron!" He bellowed and her concerned face changed into a face of surprise.

"What? Harry, you were dreaming..."

"_No_ Hermione! It's was like what it was with Sirius and Mr. Weasley! Voldemort was _torturing_ Ron! For information about _me_!"

Hermione's face paled and she looked sick. Trying to calm herself she took deep breaths.

"Harry," She finally managed to say after Harry quickly got out of bed and quickly putting on his clothes, determined to help Ron. "Harry _stop_!" Harry whirled around.

"_What_?" He snarled. "Hermione, Ron's in danger because of me! I _won't _loose him to Voldemort too!"

"But Harry, you said it was like what it was with Sirius!" Harry looked at her. "And," she continued breathlessly "That was fake and after what happened in the Department of Mysteries . . . " Her voice trailed off.

"You're saying that Sirius died because of my mistake?" He asked slowly and her eyes filled with tears.

"_No_ it's just that that was false, we need to make sure this vision is real!"

"And how do we prove that? By finding Ron's body in front of our tent?"

"Harry, _listen to me_. I'm worried about Ron too!"

"We've got to help him!"

"If it's real then it's a trap! We can't just go barging in there!" Hermione said frantically with tears rolling down her cheeks. "We need a plan of some sorts!"

"I won't have Ron dying because of me!" Harry said angrily. "Voldemort killed Cedric and he didn't need to. Sirius and Dumbledore died because of me. I won't lose Ron as well!"

"I _know _Harry, I _know_." Tears were streaming down her face. "But what if he's not there Harry? I _told _you you needed to learn to block your mind from Voldemort!"

"I'm glad I didn't!" Harry shouted angrily. "Because if I didn't I would never have seen Mr. Weasley and I wouldn't have seen Ron just now!"

"But if what happened with Sirius happens this time..." Hermione moaned. "Oh Harry, I don't know what to do!" She wailed. "We can't just go barging in on You-know-Who like that! But at the same time if Ron is really his prisoner . . . " Sobs seemed to be trying to escape Hermione's throat as she tried to compose herself.

"We can't just sit here and do nothing." Harry finished and she nodded, her body shaking in fear of the idea of Ron being tortured and the idea of him not being here. Of it all being a grand trap to lure Harry to Him.

Harry was shaking. He had to help Ron. He couldn't let Ron die because of him. He'd refuse to let him die. He couldn't, he _wouldn't _lose Ron to Voldemort. He was slammed into another vision again and felt himself-no _Voldemort-_using a full body binding spell to help him curse Ron who was still screaming in pain but yet still refusing to talk. Harry jumped up from his bed.

"I have to go find him," He said as he put on his coat and looked at Hermione who was shaking with fear and agony. "I need you on my side Hermione," He added seriously. He didn't want to put her in any more danger but he couldn't leave her by herself either. They were better and safer together. Hermione nodded and trying to collect her breath again.

"All right," She said softly "Let's go." Harry nodded quickly and they packed up the tent and quickly left unsure of where to go but sure of one thing. That he was determined to find Ron. Before it was too late...

**I'm really proud of this chapter so please, PLEASE review!**


End file.
